Why did you do this to me!?
by clueless
Summary: Finished with a lousy ending...
1. Default Chapter

DIsclaimer: CCS DOESN"T BLEONG TO ME!!!!!!!  
  
Sakurabunnie: ANyways.... KONNICHIWA!!!!! .... This is another fanfic done by....the great SAKURABUNNIE! *stands up tall*  
Sakura Li: *sweatdrop* ANd of course me too...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter one...  
  
"Syaoran...."Sakura mumbles as she walks to school slowly. She has been thinking about Syaoran Li, the guy that stole her heart after so many years, non-stop.  
  
Syaoran Li, left her 8 years ago... Sakura still hopes that she will see that chesthaired guy one more time...  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji, Her bestfriend was worried about her...  
  
It was like She was in Depression or something...  
  
"KONNICHIWA, SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo shouts jumping in front of Sakura.  
  
This startled Sakura... "AH!!! Oh.. it's only you Tomoyo.." Sakura sighs sadly.  
  
Tomoyo's smile fades quickly.  
  
"Sakura.... YOu want to go to Hong Kong this summer?" Tomoyo asks with worried eyes.  
  
(summer vacation is in like, 1 week for sakura and them.)  
  
Sakura's eyes lights up. "REALLY!?!? TOMOYO, YOU ARE SERIOUS!!??!"  
  
TOmoyo nods.  
  
"Oh my god... SyaoRAN, I'm coming!!!!!" Sakura shouts with glee.  
  
Little did she know that.... 3 years ago ... Syaoran and Meiling got married....  
  
Two weeks later....in Hong Kong...  
  
"Sakura! sakura! come BACK!!!" a man with chestnut hair calls.  
  
A little girl with little light brown piggy tails shook her head violently and then went off running around screaming with joy.  
  
"Sakura! PLEASE?!?!? Come here for daddy,"  
  
"NO! BUH BYE daddy!" The girl scareams as she ran off as fast as her little legs would carry her.  
  
The man sighs.  
  
BAM!!!!!!  
  
"OW.... DADDY!!!!!! My HEAD HURTS!!!!!" The little girl shouts as she fell onto the ground from colliding with someone.  
  
The man hurriedly rushed toward where the little girl fell.  
  
THe person that the little girl bumpped into was a a lady.  
  
The lady bent down, "Honey, You ok?"   
  
"YESH, ANd my daddy says that I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."   
  
The lady tuck her light brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"SAKURA! SAKURA! You ok?" the man shouts.  
  
"DADDY!"   
  
The lady looks at the man before her.  
  
"Syaoran...." THe lady whispers quietly but the man heard her.  
  
"um... How do you know my name...? Do I know you or something?"  
  
THe lady was Sakura.  
  
Sakura gazes at him and then controls her tears, but they couldn't hold for long.  
  
Tears flows down Sakura's cheeks and she gets up and runs.  
  
'Sakura...? Nah..couldn't be...' Syaoran thinks.  
  
"Daddy?"   
  
"Yes, Sakura?" Syaoran says looking down at his daughter.  
  
"who was that?"  
  
"I don't know. Sakura... I really don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note:  
  
KONNICHIWA!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ANyways... So... how was it.. *stares at you* well.... come on... TELL ME!!!!!! *sigh* ah.. nvm.... YOu are the kind of person that doesn't like talking rite??? Oh well.... PLEASe R+R!!!!  



	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: ccs doesn't belong to me   
  
chapter two~   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He doesn't remember me..." Sakura cries as she runs blindly through the streets.   
  
Finally, after hours of running, she gradually stopped and looked up to see where she was.   
  
She stood before a large, towering, expensive mansion.   
  
It starts to rain and Sakura started shivering and hurried to find a place to hide.   
  
Then, Syaoran and a little girl pull up to the mansion in a sleek, black limo, which happened to stop right infront of the dripping, wet Sakura.   
  
Little Sakura sees her and cries out, "DADDY! It's that LADY from this afternoon!"   
  
Syaoran glances down to see Sakura sitting down on the ground getting soaked in rain and tears.   
  
"Hey miss! You want to come with us inside?" Syaoran asks.   
  
Sakura looks up and sees Syaoran, hesitates afraid of what she would find, but then nods her head reluctantly.   
  
Little Sakura squeals in delight and runs out from the umbrella's protection, grabs Sakura's hands and tugs her.   
  
Sakura smiles warmly, gets up, and picks up Little Sakura.   
  
Syaoran comes with the umbrella.   
  
Other people that are watching them- "AH...a Young couple with their baby."   
  
~~~~   
  
"MOM! I'm home!" Syaoran yells.   
  
Yelan comes and sees Sakura and gasps, "Clow mistress, Sakura."   
  
Sakura bows.   
  
Little Sakura runs out of Sakura's arms, and giggles and runs out of the room.   
  
"Mother, who is this, Sakura you talk of? Is this the mysterious Sakura ?" Syaoran asks stupidly.   
  
Yelan nods.   
  
"Mrs. Li? May I get some dried clothes?" Sakura asks.   
  
But before Yelan answers a WHOOSH of flying colors rushes past her.   
  
"AH! CLOW MISTRESS! AAAAAA SO CUTE!!!!" Syaoran's sisters Squeals as they stare at Sakura.   
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Yelan sweatdrop.   
  
One of his sisters, "MOMMIE! Can we dress her!?!? PLEASE?!"   
  
Yelan sighs and answers with a yes.   
  
"YAY!" They squeal as they rush Sakura into another room.   
  
"Mother... I miss Meiling..." Syaoran says.   
  
"Hmm-mm..." Yelan says deep in thought and walks off.   
  
(OK PEOPLE, LISTEN UP! MEILING DIES! OK?! SHE DIED! LIKE AFTER SHE GAVE BIRTH TO LITTLE SAKURA. OK!?! THAT'S WHY SYAORAN SAYS HE MISSES MEILING! BUT DOn'T WORRY! IT'S GONNA BE PURE S+S!!!!!! OK GO ON WITH THE STORY)   
  
`~`~`~`   
  
"SAKURA! YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!" Tomoyo squeals.   
  
Sakura had asked Syaoran if she could invite Tomoyo and Kero over so they won't worry about her, and he had said yes. Plus, they wanted to c how he was doing.   
  
Sakura was wearing a silk, white Chinese dress with cherry blossoms all over it. Plus, it had red lace which made the dress look even more beautiful on Sakura/  
  
Syaoran was staring at her.  
  
"Wow, she's beauti-" his thoughts were cut off as Little Sakura runs in and sits on Syaoran's lap. "HI DADDY! YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE DROOLIN!?"   
  
They were eating dinner as Little Sakura said that. As soon as she did, Sakura glanced over at Syaoran and stip her food out in hysterical laughter.   
  
"Ahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahha, *breathes* Syaoran.. *gasp* ...YOU....AHA..... are.....AHAHAHAH......covered in DROOL! AHAHAHHAHAH" Sakura laughs.   
  
Tomoyo has her camera with her and starts taping the "KAWAII" moment.   
  
KERO STARTS LAUGHING TOO, "AHAHAH THE CHINESE-GAKI IS..AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH A VERY..... WET AND STICKY SIGHT!!!! HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Syaoran's face now was at a crimson color. He realizes that he was covered in drool and wipes it off while glaring at Kero.  
  
"Syaoran hunny, can i speak to you in the other room please?" suddenly Yelan, Syaoran's mom, walked into the dining room and gestured him towards the next room with a stern look on her face...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's note: SO..WAS IT GOOD!?!? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE THE MORE YOU PPL REVIEW THE MORE I'll WRITE!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

DIsCLAIMER: CCS DOESN'T BELONG TO ME~!  
  
Chapter three...!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura, um... can I talk to you?" Yelan says uncomfortably.  
  
Sakura was playing with little Sakura as Yelan poked her head through the crack at the door. As soon as Sakura  
  
heard Yelan she glanced up.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'll be right back, ok?" the older Sakura says to the little girl.  
  
"Yes, you wanted to talk," Sakura says to Yelan, bowing.  
  
"You probably are wondering why Syaoran doesn't remember you," Yelan hesitates for a moment, then continues  
  
on, "He came back to Hong Kong because i ordered him to be wedded to Meiling, because i wanted to keep the  
  
family line. He wanted me to erase his memory of you, so as not to haunt him later on in his life. I did so, for him...  
  
He hoped that you wouldn't come and find him, so you wouldn't have to get hurt. But... you have... Meiling and  
  
Syaoran were wedded five years later after Syaoran's intense training. They had a child a year later... I never wanted  
  
to see you and him apart," she added quickly, seeing that there were unshed tears in Sakura's mysitfying green  
  
eyes. "This probably hurts you a lot to know this." Yelan stopped talking, because when she looked at Sakura, Yelan  
  
saw that tears flooded her face. After a couple minutes of silence she quietly added, "You should stay here for the  
  
night, because it's thundering and raining.. will that be ok with you?" Yelan says.  
  
"Yes," Sakura coldly replies.  
  
Finally, Sakura couldn't stand the pain of knowing that Yelan made Syaoran wed Meling, and not tell her rite away.  
  
she felt so hurt and so betrayed by her friends. "I can't believe you would do this," Sakura mutters, barely audible. "I  
  
can't stand this!" she shouts, then runs out the the room, racing past LIttle Sakura on the way.  
  
Little Sakura glances up as Sakura flashes by, and sees Sakura tears flowing freely down her face. "I wonder what's  
  
wrong..." she thinks, then gets up and curiously follows Sakura.  
  
After Sakura stops blindly running through the halls, she notices that someone's following her. She frantically turns  
  
around to face Little Sakura following her crying silently.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, I didn't mean to ignore you," Sakura says feeling a sorry as she picks up the crying girl. "Why are you  
  
crying Little Sakura?"  
  
"Well, I'm crying because you're crying," she sniffed.  
  
"I'm sorry Little Sakura," she wipes her tears from her face and smiles at Little Sakura.  
  
Little Sakura stops crying, smiles, and starts to play with Sakura's hair.  
  
Sakura walks toward her room with Little Sakura in her arms.  
  
Little did she know that Syaoran was following her, watching her every movement.  
  
'I feel I know her from somewhere... I'm sure of it,' Syaoran thinks to himself while narrowing his eyebrows. Then,  
  
as Sakura was just about to turn around, he jumped up and flew away.  
  
'Hm... I think someone might be following me, better be on the lookout,' Sakura cautiously to herself as SHE  
  
narrowed her eyebrows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Sakura's room~~  
  
Kero was sitting on Sakura's bed when the she and Little Sakura entered.  
  
Kero hurriedly transforms into a stuffed animal.  
  
Little Sakura giggles as she runs to the bed and pokes Kero in the stomach. Then poking turns into tickling. Kero  
  
was turning bluish-purple from trying not to laugh.  
  
Sakura seeing this and also begins to laugh.  
  
'Sakura owes me BIG!' Kero thought.  
  
"Come on Sakura let's go to your daddy's room," Sakura says picking the little girl up.  
  
Little Sakura grabs Kero tightly before Sakura reaches him.  
  
"Now Sakura, let the stuffed animal go," Sakura says as she gently pulls Kero out of Little Sakura's hands.  
  
As soon as the Sakuras left, Kero lets out a BIG sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Whatcha you reading?" Sakura says as she puts Little Sakura down and sits next to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looks up, blushes, and then hesistantly hands the book to Sakura without saying anything.  
  
Sakura smiles at him and takes the book.  
  
"How to make a girl smile," Sakura says smiling surprisedly.  
  
Syaoran blushed even more.  
  
Sakura smiles and grabs Syaoran's hands.  
  
That makes Syaoran's face turn even more red.  
  
(Author's note: SORRY TO MAKE SYAORAN SOUND LIKE A BLUSHING MACHINE...oh well...go on..)  
  
"So... How old is Little Sakura?" Sakura asks finally breaking the dreadful silence.  
  
"Um...well...uh..." Syaoran stutters, trying to tell her how old Little Sakura is. But having no luck, he finally just  
  
became quiet.  
  
"So... Is that your wife?" Sakura asks pointing toward Meiling's picture on the bedstand.  
  
"Uh huh," Syaoran says nodding his head, "Well, was." He then lowered his head and fell depressingly silent.  
  
While the both of them just sat there, Little Sakura walked toward them and fell alseep on Sakura's lap.  
  
"Well... I better put Sakura in her bed. Goodnight!" Sakura sweetly said, kissing Syaoran's cheekand picking up Little  
  
Sakura.  
  
Syaoran face turned crimson red!  
  
Sakura smiled at him and left the room. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four  
  
Why did you do this to me?  
  
by: Sakura(li)bunnie  
  
note: this better be long enough for you people! SHESSH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: ccs doesn't belong to me  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"*sigh* ...Kero..Do you think he will ever love me again?" Sakura whispers as she lays on her bed.  
  
"Uh huh..."Kero says with his eyes "glued" to the tv.  
  
"K. Oyasuminasai Kero-chan*yawns*" Sakura falls asleep.  
  
.........  
  
Sakura's dream.....  
  
.......  
  
"Good bye...My Xiaolang...Good bye..."  
  
"MEILING! NO! DOn'T KILL YOUR SELF!"  
  
"GOOD BYE XIAOLANG! There will be another to love you just as much or even maybe more than me. Goodbye!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
  
(ok....please don't get mad at me..but..see.....Yelan brainwashed him. and He also cares about meiling cuz...she is his cousin! so..please..no..MEAN thoughts...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
In the morning....  
  
"Sakura! Miss SAKURA!!! PLEASE WAKE UP...PLEASE?"  
  
Sakura groans as light flashed in her eyes.  
  
"Little Sakura?"  
  
The little girl nods.  
  
" GOOd MORNING!!!!!"  
  
"Good morning...WHat time is it?"  
  
"Um...seven o' clock."  
  
"WHAT?!?!!!?SEVEN!!!!*pretend faint*"  
  
"Sakura!SAKURA!!!!*starts crying*"   
  
Sakura was pretending to faint and..she wanted to see how Little sakua would react to her fainting.  
  
"DADDY!!!! SAKURA DIED!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Little sakura wails.  
  
Syaoran rushes into the room to see Sakura in her pajamas.  
  
Syaoran blushes.  
  
Then he went to comfurt Little Sakura's wails.  
  
Suddenly Little Sakura pushes her daddy's arms away and starts poking Sakura in the tummy.  
  
Sakura starts giggling uncontrollably.  
  
Little Sakura stops poking and pouts.  
  
"Sakura....I thought you died...*SNIFFLE* You tricked me....WAHHH DADDY!!! SHE TRICKED ME!!!!! SHE IS WITCH!!!! WAHH"  
  
Sakura stops in mid-giggle and walks over to Syaoran (that's where Little sakura was)  
  
"Aww...Little Sakura...I'm no Witch....PLease forgive. me...."  
  
Little sakura's head turns around to face Sakura.  
  
"Pro-mise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"OK.. *starts giggling* *starts poking her*"  
  
"*LauGH* Little...*giggle* sak...*giggle* ura......*giggle* stop...*giggle* pleasE?*GIGGLE*"   
  
"NO! DADDY ! COME HELP ME!"  
  
Syaoran sits there, blushing as Sakura's shirt goes up...and..down....up....and...down......up..and..down...  
  
Sakura notices this and  
walks over there and...lightly whacks his head and says. "PERVERT! "  
  
SYaoran snaps out of his trance and starts poking sakura.  
  
Little sakura joins in.  
  
'AHH!!*GIGGLE* STOP!!!!!! PLEASE?!!*GIGGLE*"  
  
"NO"  
  
....As the trio are having fun..little did they know they were being watched.  
  
"MOM? Don't they look as much like a family?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And little brother , this is his first time laughing since meiling died.."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
The five faces smile.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
ok people...........  
  
um..  
review..  
and..  
read...  
and...  
I had no clue WHAT in the world I was typing..so.....PLEase give me a piece of your mind about this chapter...ok? THANKS! REmember if you people don't review more then...i'm not gonna write more.....ok? ....ok...I'm blabbing....stuff out of my mouth........REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

disclaimer:ccs doesn't belong to me...   
  
Why did you do this to me?   
Chapter five   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
...Night...   
  
" Am I falling I love with her?"   
  
"No..i can't!" *shakes head*   
  
"No! ....*silence*Can it be? Is she the one Mei-chan said would love me more than her? *cries* Meiling!..why...?!? ...Sakura...??WHAT??!?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"*sigh* I might as well go home now...Shaoran will never find love with me....ever....*sigh*   
  
( the next line is IMPORTANT)   
  
Why did you do this to me?   
  
(ok..More un-important stuff)   
  
I call upon the Clean Card.   
Please clean up everything I have in this room   
and pack them in my bag here   
Clean card!" Sakura says packing.   
  
Few minutes later.....   
  
"Come on, Kero. We have to go."   
  
"But Sakura! We've been here for like..three days!"   
  
"Kero! I don't want to be a burden to the Li family."   
  
".."   
  
"Kero...Come on *drags Kero by his tail*   
  
Fly card, release and dispel!"   
  
*WHOOSH*   
  
"Good bye...Shaoran Li..."   
  
....Later...   
  
"Tomoyo...I'm going home ok?"   
  
"Sakura..? Why? I thought you liked it here in Hong Kong..."   
  
"Tomoyo..I know now that..Shao-kun will never love me...now..you need a lift?"   
  
"um..yeah..Hold on...lemme go pack.."   
  
"Wait...Hold on..   
  
Clean card release and dispel..   
Help Tomoyo pack"   
  
....minutes later....   
  
"Wow! That was fast...We are home in Tomodea ( Is that how you spell it!?)...   
Sakura?"   
  
"... Tomoyo, bye! I have to go home now...see you tomorrow!"   
  
"ok..."   
  
..........~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
two years later.....   
  
"*laugh* Ken-kun! *laugh*You are sooooo sweet!" Sakura giggles.   
  
Ken-kun is Kenchii..   
Kenchii Kagina is in the same college as Sakura..they became good friends and   
now..they are a couple. They've been a couple for...one and a half year.   
  
"aw....Sakura....don't..You're making me blush...."   
  
"*giggle* Ken-kun! *lightly whacks Kenchii's hair*"   
  
"Sakura....I love you....Happy birthday!"   
  
"Ken-kun...I...I..L-Lo-o-v-v-e- y...y...ou...too..." Sakura says shaking a little bit.   
  
"Sakura-chan? Are you cold? Cause if you Are cold then...We can always go inside."   
  
"No..it's ok..Kenchii...Ken-kun?"   
  
"hmm?"   
  
"Can we just sitting here, and gaze at the stars?"   
  
"Yes, honey..."   
  
*silence*   
  
~~~~~~~~Hong Kong.....   
  
"Sakura-chan!! It's your birthday! What do you want to do!?" Syaoran says   
  
"I want to go see Miss Sakura!"   
  
"Um..Sakura-chan...I don't know..if..we...can to do that.. *gaze at Yelan* *yelan nods* so...you want to go see Miss Sakura? ok...let's go..."   
  
~~~~~~Hours later in Japan....   
  
phone call between tomoyo and Syaoran....   
  
"Tomoyo? It's me, Syaoran Li....I'm in Japan...where's Sakura? I have to find her--"   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!? SERIOUSLY?! YOU'VE COME BACK FOR HER?!?! SERIOUSLY!? ahhhhhhhhh....true love................*pretend faint*"   
  
"Tomoyo? What is this about 'true love'? anyways...It's Sakura-chan's b-day and she wants to see Miss Sakura."   
  
"Oh...um...I don't think you'd want to see her....right NOW..."   
  
"Why not?! It's my child's B-day and she wants to see Miss Sakura, so give me a good reason why I can't see her now."   
  
"ok....I'll tell you..but..when you see her don't...be shocked.... she's at Penguin Park,"   
  
(ok..I have no idea how he knows where Penguin park is...but whatever)   
  
"Ok..Thanks.. *hang up*"   
  
~~~~~~~~At penguin Park.....   
  
Sakura and Kenchii were under the slide having..some...um...*AHEM*...when..Syaoran and...   
Sakura-chan arrived...   
  
  
" OH MY GOD!" Syaoran.   
  
Sakura heard him. She froze.   
  
"What's wrong, honey?"Kenchii.   
  
Sakura melted from his words.   
  
"Nothing's wrong... I just..thought--"   
  
"OH MY GOD!"Syaoran.   
  
'nooo...no...Not Syaoran please..not syaoran....'Sakura thought.   
  
"Miss Sakura?" Sakura-chan timidly asked.   
  
'noo..I won't answer...'   
  
"*whisper* sakura? who are they? do you kno them?" Kenchii.   
  
"Yes I do...*sigh*...Just..ignore them..ok..?"Sakura says...then kisses Kenchii passionately.   
  
"...Great God! Not now! I remember now..and..she is...doing...THAT....   
Sakura...why did you do this to me?   
Come on   
Sakura-chan...That's not Sakura!"   
  
"ok..."Sakura-chan says dumbly.   
  
They walk away...   
  
'Oh God... Syaoran was here! He is HERE NOW! TODAY!and He had to see me...doing this..   
For once..he will feel the pain he pull me through.."Sakura   
  
Author's note:BLAH!!!!!!!! X_X


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six.... Disclaimer: CCS Doesn't BELONG TO ME!  
  
Why did you do this to me?  
Author's note: ...NOBODY LIKES THIS FF~! HMPH! FINE BE THAT WAY! PSH!!!!!! *Stops typing and. just sits there* REVIEW! SHESSH!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Sakura...how could you... I feel as if my heart has been pulled out and.someone burned it and.stomped on it and....oh.the pain...' Syaoran says with his head down.  
  
"Daddy? Are you ok?" Little sakura says.  
  
Syaoran looks up with tears streaming down his face and wipes his face then says, "Yeah..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"Syaoran did you get to tell Sakura how you feel?"  
  
"NO...."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She had...she was...with...she. She found a boyfriend...and they were...making out...."  
  
Syaoran's mother gasps.  
  
"Syaoran...I. command you to go back there and.get hER~"  
  
"NO. Mother...She fell in love...again..with another man...."  
  
"I don't CARE! GET HER! Syaoran if you don't then. You will suffer the rest of your life!"  
  
"I don't Care if I'm happy or not...if she's happy then.... I'm happy...I don't care what pain will hurt me! SAkura is HAPPY!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Mother...can't you see!? I love her sooooooooo much that I'll just give up on her and let someone else. have her."Syaoran starts crying.  
  
"Syaoran....GO! NOW! or else..."  
  
"But Mother!"  
  
"Syaoran...I'm warning you. GO!"  
  
"Yes. Mother..."Syaoran says bowing his head andthen left.  
  
"*sigh*...dear..little..Syaoran...you can...Hear Sakura but..you can't hear your own Heart. *sigh* oooooooo Migraine (is that how you spell it?1!??!?! ) FIFI get me a pill!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syaoran...Why did you have to come then... if you came when I was waiting. Then we wouldn't be in this situation...but. You didn't..."Sakura says lying on her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day...at the Park...  
  
" SAKURA-CHAN!" TOMOYO yells.  
  
"HAI!!!!"Sakura smiles.  
  
"wow... Now..how many smiles was that..since Kenchi and her been together?" Tomoyo mutters under her breath.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo what happened to your camera these days? I haven't seen it in like..YEARS!" Sakura laughs.  
  
"Ten points for..Kenchii ..zero points for Syaoran... *sigh*" Tomoyo mutters.  
  
"What'd you say?" Sakura says.  
  
"Nothing? Oh...that camera? well..you see...there isn't a GOOD couple around these days..to..videotape.." Tomoyo lies.  
  
"Tomoyo? are you lying? You know me? it's Sakura! you can tell me.."  
  
'ok..Tomoyo act..you can act...FAKe it..'   
  
"oooo..Heh heh..I did lie *sweatdrop* um...the camera was thrown away by my ex... remember or..did I not tell you..*Sigh* we haven't been socializing as much anymore since you met that Kenchi guy." Tomoyo sighs.  
  
" o..I'm sorry.....Hey..who's your ex?"  
  
"Eriol." Tomoyo says with a light coldness.  
  
"wHAT?!?!!? WHAT DID YOU SAY!?? " Sakura yells startled.  
  
"We broke up after...the camera incidence..." tomoyo lies.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo broke up afterTomoyo found out Eriol was cheating on her for a recarnation of one of Clow's Girlfriends.  
  
"o..I see..anyways.. I gotta go.. ok? I'l chat later!" Sakura yells and leave Tomoyo on the swing.  
  
Tomoyo's hair was gently flowing in the spring wind. Her face was filled with tears.  
  
"Eriol..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"*sigh* I lied to Tomoyo...I didn't need to go...*sigh* how could I not have known that Eriol and Tomoyo broke up...How many months ago was it?! ERGH I need someone to talk to ...like.."  
  
"ME..? Sakura...You know I'm always around...watching you..."  
  
"Syaoran...*sigh* I Know you are watching me..but..I already have a protector which is Kenchii ok? so..PLease...leave me.."  
  
" I can't, Destiny chose this...If I leave My mother would kill me and..Destiny will try Even harder to get US back together..."  
  
Sakura cries, " Syaoran , You know how much Pain for me to wake up Every single..freakin' day without seeing your face!? A lot! So..Would you PLEASE leave me ALONE Syaoran LI!"   
  
"...then...Good bye forever...Sakura Kinomoto...The girl who stole my heart and broke it now."  
  
Syaoran disappeared out of thin air. All he left was a teardrop that fell onto Sakura's forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok.... THAT WAS LONG WASN'T IT!?!?!?!?? OK..Now me dead of ideas....SHESSH....REVIEW!!!!!!! Or else...I'll do something... 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven~!  
Disclaimer: CCS Doesn't BELONG TO ME!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran is still in Japan...  
  
  
"Daddy... I never got my present.. I never saw Ms. Sakura..." Sakura says.  
  
"aww...poor little Sakura... Do you want Daddy to FIX EVERYTHING!?" Syaoran  
says grumpily.  
  
Little Sakura was surprised, her Dad never used that tone to talk to her.  
Sakura started crying.  
  
"GO..AWAY! NOW! you Are bothering me!" Syaoran yells.  
  
Little Sakura sheds new tears.  
  
"Daddy.." With that She leaves...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura...May I ask you something?" Kenchi says.  
  
It was a wonderful night, Kenchi took her to a party. The party was a bLAST!  
Now they were at the park.  
  
Sakura smiles at him, "yes.."  
  
Kenchi holds her, with his Arms.  
  
Sakura leans her head on his chest.  
  
"Will..you..Marry..me..?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"*sigh* I need a walk... " Syaoran says and walks outside and begins to walk toward the park.  
  
He reached there in time to hear someone ask their Special someone, 'Will you marry me?' .  
  
When he closer, he saw it Sakura and Kenchi.  
  
Syaoran hid behind the bushes, he started to cry silently. 'Sakura probably is gonna say , 'YES, I'll marry you! At least you didn't leave me for... TONS of  
years..and..suddenly..when I go to find you... you had a child! YES KENCHI! I'll  
MARRY YOU!' ' Syaoran thought.  
  
He stayed there waiting for Sakura's answer.  
  
There was a moment of Silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WHAT?!?!? OH my GOSH!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!! oh MY GOD! KENCHI KAGINA ASKED FOR ME TO MARRY HIM! OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! MY GOD!!! ' Sakura  
thought biting her bottom lip. 'WHAT AM I GONNA SAY!?'  
  
"I...I...."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: HOHO I have a cliffhanger...I think this chapter was realli  
short.....oh well....sooooooooooo.........the more you ppl review..the  
more...chapters you're gonna get okie!? BYE BYE!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight~  
  
Disclaimer: NO CCS Doesn'T BELONG TO MEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Author's notes: I appreciate (it that how you spell thaT?) the people that REview  
my, Do You know me story...and..All of my OTHER Fanfics..hehehehehhehe  
ok...I'll shut up...and..let you read and REVIEW! LOL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I...I...."Sakura stutters.  
  
"Ms. SaKURA!!!" Someone cries.  
  
Sakura looks where the voice was coming from. It was Little Sakura crying.  
  
Little Sakura was holding her knees and her head was down and she seems like she was crying.  
  
"Sakura...?" Sakura says. "What's wrong?"  
  
Little Sakura looks up and Sakura sees red, puffy eyes and a tear streamed  
Cheeks.  
  
"DADDY is being mean, and Grouchy and...He yelled AT me!" Little Sakura cries.  
  
Sakura opens her arms and Little Sakura ran in.  
  
Syaoran was still watching from behind the scene. He stood up and says, "So...   
Sakura...What's the answer...'Yes, I'll marry you!' Or..."NO! I'll never marry you.'  
"  
  
Sakura tensed still hugging Little Sakura.  
  
"I...I...I..."Sakura says then she started crying.  
  
"I don't KNOW! *sniff* " Sakura cries, Little Sakura looks at her and wipes away the tears.  
  
"Ms. Sakura...Why are you crying?"   
  
"Because....Syaoran was eavesdropping and I don't know what to say!" She cries.  
  
Kenchii looks uneasy.  
  
"Sakura..You don't have to give me an answer now...I mean....We don't have to marry NOW ...we could marry later..." Kenchii says.  
  
Sakura shakes her head. "NOOO We will not marry anytime! I don't know why..but..we CAn't!"  
  
(....kinda lame eh..?)  
  
Kenchii looks shocked.  
  
Syaoran starts crying too.  
  
"Sakura...why won't you marry Kenchii..after all..he didn't dump you like..me..."  
  
Sakura cries, "I don't love him like you...I left you cause I thought I was a  
burden and I found Kenchii, but I thought I loved him...but...We've been  
through more than Kenchii and I....and..I LOVE YOU!!!!"  
  
Kenchii kinda fades away...  
  
"Kenchii? Kenchii?" Sakura says looking at the image of him.  
  
Eriol's voice is heard.  
  
"I was using a puppet, Kenchii..to get you Slow freaks together! SHESSH and....about yesterday , Sakura... SHAME ON YOU!!!"   
  
Syaoran starts glaring at a shadow standing on a closeby tree branch.  
  
" Hiiragizawa!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Eriol comes into view.  
  
Sakura looks at him and Glares.  
  
"ERIOL-KUN! YOU ARE SO MEAN!!!!!!!! That's why whenever you are near Kenchii he Disappears! HMPH! You arE SOOOOOOOOOO MEAAANNNNN"  
  
"I love you, Sakura...Forever" Syaoran murmurs as Sakura yells at Eriol.  
  
Sakura stops and looks at Syaoran, "WHAT WAHT.. What did you just say!?"   
  
Syaoran looks shocked. "You heard thaT?!"   
  
Sakura nods.  
  
Eriol was smirking.  
  
"Hiiragizama, STOP SMIRKING!!!" Sakura yells.  
  
Syaoran walks slowly to Sakura, and then puts his arms around Sakura and   
Kisses her. (you wanna know WHEre?!!? LOL..on da LIPS~!)  
  
Little Sakura was tying her shoelaces and then she looks up and Sees them   
*AHEM* ," EEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" (HAHAHAHAHHA)  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..I know you are here..." Eriol says still smirking.  
  
Tomoyo stands up, still videotaping them.  
  
"KAWAIIIIII!!!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran still KISSING!!! And Little Sakura still going 'EWWWWWWW'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I feel like..ending this chapter here.....I'm too dead...to do anything.... REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me

Author's note: I'm taking time to type this...although I major writer's block for this story...I doubt anybody still reads this..^_^'' Well...gomen nasai for the wait...^_^''' I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, like I said before I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!!! SCREW IT!!! ^_^''' Well plz read~

Why did you do this to me?~Chapter....I forgot...^_^'''

*wedding music*

A squeal was heard. It was Tomoyo Daidouji. It was her best friend's wedding day. Sakura Kinomoto was gonna become a Li. 

Sakura walked slowly after the flower girl, which was little Sakura.

Little Sakura's pink dress was so KAWAII, like Tomoyo says. Her hair was put into cute lil' piggy tails. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she threw the flower petals (cherry blossoms) onto the ground..gracefully. 

Sakura's cheeks were red with joy. Today was the day she was marrying her true love, Syaoran Li. Her white wedding dress, made by Tomoyo of course, was beautiful.

The dude at the top (me dunno what they are...it's like..priest..or..preacher...or..*shrug* I dunno...me never been married...too young..lol..) began his speech.

"BLAHBLAHBLAH.." he said...^_^'''' hehe 

"Does anybody object to this wedding?"

" I DO!!!" Someone called as the grand doors opened.

There stood Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother.

~~~~

Author's note: GOMEN NASAI!!!!! My brain is dead...*sigh* well..I'll realli appreciate that someone reviews..^^'' well..byez


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: ccs doesn't belong to me  
  
  
  
Author's note: MUAHAHAHAH I'm BAKKKKKKKK ^________^' heh heh…anyways..people are wondering why Yelan came in rite? Ya..me too..o.O eh…ok..nevermind..-.-' Ok..in this chapter..YELaN is VERY VERY VERY OOC….-_- '  
  
  
  
=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=  
  
  
  
"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" It was Yelan. Everyone was in the lobby. Sakura was still in her wedding dress, she was almost in tears. She messed up her wedding.  
  
"hai?"  
  
"I ionly interrupted because…you weren't wearing any shoes…"  
  
Sakura looked at her feet. She gasped.  
  
'You're RITE!?!" *AMAZED*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
………..that was bad neh? Ok…I'm redo it…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan, I know you must be very sad since I the mother of your love screwed up your wedding…Gomen nasai…but I had a good reason…"Yelan said gently.  
  
Sakura stared at the old lady.  
  
Yelan opened her mouth. "You aren't wearing ne shoes."  
  
Sakura STARED at the lady like she was crazy.  
  
"OF COURSE I AM!" Sakura hmphed and lifted her skirts up.  
  
Just like Yelan said….She wasn't wearing any shoes.  
  
Sakura blushed.."Well..you kno..I knew that..^.^'' "  
  
Yelan rolled her eyes… "ya rite…"  
  
=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+=+*+  
  
OMGGGGGGGGG Didn't that suck1?!!?!?!?!?!?!?! Omg… sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sor sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry y sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry BUT pleaseeeeeeeeeeee don't' flame? I can deserve some..constructive critisim….-.-'''' 


	11. EPILOGUE

Disclaimer: ccs doesn't and will neverbelong to poor ugly ol' me..-_-''  
  
I WAS PRESSURED INTO WRITING THIS CHAPTER..T_______T*COUGH LIZZIE COUGH* ^_^''' heh hehe anywyas..  
  
_$#54096814542  
  
  
WEDDIN BELLs RUNG The doves flew in the sky..... A wedding couple kissed. And off they went onto the carriage that said...JUST MARRIED....  
  
Someone was crying..  
  
"SYAORRRRRANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? What Sakura?" Syaoran's head popped out of the kitchen.  
  
"Now why couldn't we gotten a wedding like that? PERFECT!!!!" Sakura bawled. Syaoran came near her and held her.  
  
"Aww.... Sakura..it'sok... As long as I have you...and We love each other...That's what matters.. But..NOT WEARING YOUR SHOES..was just..terrible.." Syaoran said teasing her.  
  
"Mou.. You don't have to be so mean..T_T" Sakura pouted.  
  
"Hehe..I know a perfect way to make it up to you..."Syaoran smiled.  
  
Sakura looked up.  
  
Syaoran's lips captured Her tender pink ones.  
  
They locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
THE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
-______--' hahah I kno I kno..corny neh? but I gotta finish all my fanfics...don't worry the ending of the other stories..won't be as bad...uh..EXCEPT THE PIG STORY CUZ..-___-'' heh heh.. ^_^ well review flame whatever I dun care...BECaUSE I'm THROUGH WITH THIS STORY! ^_^ 


End file.
